Trollkit's Legacy Commentary
by Lightning and Moon
Summary: Cynthia and Jade read this trollfic. Creds go to the author, carifoo2001. Go check out that author, and enjoy.
1. The Explanation of the colour purple

**Trollkit's Legacy. I've had this idea for such a long time, and now I'm posting it as a CookieClan challenge! X3 Warning: This is very, very, VERY purple. If you don't know what that means, I'll explain.**

**Cynthia: Cookieclan sounds delicious.  
Jade: mmm I'm hungry**

**A purple prose is a term for when someone explains things too much. Here's an example:**

**Cynthia: Really? we call purple gay.  
Jade: *snickers* **

He sipped at his coffee as he read the morning's news.** This is regular.**

_He rose a cup to his lips and took a sip, reflexively cringing at the coffee's bitterness. He kept the cringe on his face as he read through the morning's news._** This could be considered purple, depending on the situation.**

**Cynthia: Hmm...ok.  
Jade: Okai**

_He wrapped a long, thin finger around the sturdy handle of the shiny black receptacle. Slowly, he hoisted the ceramic vessel to his pale pink lips. The steaming liquid rolled acridly around his sensitive tongue, evoking an involuntary reaction to the South American beverage's bitter taste. The liquid was a stark black, reflecting the pale glow from the screen of his rectangular computer monitor. His concerned green eyes darted from one serifed letter to another, drinking in each words meaning as purposefully as he drank in his coffee._**This is definitely purple. WAAAYYY too much explanation.**

**Cynthia: Yeah, isn't this what writers do all the time. lel.  
Jade: Huh? **

**Do you get it now? Okay, on with the story!**

**Cynthia: Yep.  
Jade: No... (Now you know who's the stupid one and who's the smarter one.)**

Allegiances:

Leader  
Applestar—ginger she-cat with darker ginger stripes and dark green eyes.

Deputy  
Dawncloud—Cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  
_Apprentice: Cloverpaw_

Medicine Cat  
Featherpool—Grey-blue she-cat.  
_Apprentice: Timberpaw_

Warriors  
Ravenfall—Black she-cat with a white spot on her chest and one amber eye and one blue eye.  
Goldenfur—Golden tabby tom with green eyes.  
_Apprentice: Blossompaw_  
Duskheart—Dark grey tom with amber eyes.  
Mossypath—White she-cat with silver stripes and ice blue eyes.  
Pebblestorm—Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and chest and blue eyes.  
_Apprentice: Smokepaw_  
Pineblaze—Brown she-cat with brown eyes.

Apprentices  
Timberpaw—Reddish-brown tom with green eyes.  
Cloverpaw—Dark blonde she-cat with grey eyes, brown underbelly, paws, ear tips and tail tip.  
Blossompaw—Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and white paws.  
Smokepaw—Sleek grey tabby with little tufts of white behind her ears, white paws and blue eyes.

Queens  
Rainfrost—Grey tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. (Kits: Trollkit- ginger tabby tom with a very peculiar face; Thorkit- Brown tom with amber eyes.)

**Cynthia: Seems logica- TROLLKIT? Jade...that sounds like a certain troll I could mention *pointedly glares at the team troll leader* (btw the team troll leader is in our profile if you don't get it)  
****Jade: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *nods* ***  
Honeypelt—Small golden tabby she-cat with a black paw and ear and bright green eyes. (Expecting)

* * *

"I think I'll name him Thorkit, because he looks very strong," Rainfrost, a beautiful she-cat with a pelt the color of the sky on a cold morning and eyes the color of all the leaves in early leaf-fall mewed, each word flowing out of her mouth like a creek flows down a gentle slope. The tom looked promising, with a pelt the color of leaves in very late leaf-fall and strong bones that will probably turn into very strong muscles when he grows older. She turned her head and shifted her beautiful hazel eyes to her other kit, the one with a pelt the color of the sun beating down on a tree trunk in leaf-fall, gasping loudly.

**Cynthia: Bones don't turn into muscles. O.o  
Jade: Thorkit? ok...sure...**

"Duskheart, look at his face!" Rainfrost's small mouth was in the shape of the "O" in Franklin Gothic Medium font as she gazed at her other kit with shock and disbelief. The tom whose pelt was the color of a dark cloud in a late greenleaf thunderstorm and eyes the color of the sun when it's about to disappear of the edge of the earth in early leaf-fall gasped as well when his sunset-colored eyes landed on the peculiar kit.

"We must name him Trollkit," the grey sky-colored she-cat murmured, quiet as a small fruit fly buzzing in your ear. "Because of his face..."

**Cynthia: LOL  
Jade: HAHAH OK SURE**

Duskheart nodded his dark grey head subtly, his flabbergasted gaze still on the strange kit. "I'm pretty sure that didn't come from my side of the family." He shuddered, his broad, muscled shoulders shaking as his face softly crumpled into a cringe.

**Cynthia: lmao, it probably did  
Jade: LMAO HAHAHA**

"So you think it came from mine?" Her hazel eyes darkened into a glare and her grey furs rose when her mate made that remark.

**Cynthia: No, it came from your moms! (hi mom)  
Jade: No it came from our team troll leader *keeps glaring***

Duskheart sensed her anger. "No, no! Of course not!" His head shook quickly, going back and forth. The hairs on Rainfrost's back relaxed and she let her kits feed.

**Cynthia: Wow that tension dou.  
Jade: You go gurl. Scare them all away. **


	2. Problem? )

**Here's the next chapter. I have to give some credit to Illuminastro, though. She helped a bit. Oh, and by the way, felis catus is the scientific name for cat, and Hammerspace is that space where anime girls pull their objects from to hit people with.**

**Cynthia: K.  
Jade: *munches on cookies* kay. **

"Trollpaw!" The male felis catus' vocal chords vibrated to make a low pitched sound that sounded like it was being used to intimidate the feline that he was genetically related to.

**Cynthia: HAHA.  
Jade: what. **

Said cat was running away from his brother, who was chasing him, disturbing the brown leaves on the ground in the process, producing a low crinkling sound from them. The ginger tabby's face was in a big smile as he ran, despite the fact that he should be very afraid of the well-muscled male tom with a pelt the color of the leaves beneath his feet.

The ginger tabby pivoted on his hind foot and sat down quickly, his weight loudly crunching the mud-colored bracts. Thorpaw stopped immediately, almost crashing into the cat he was genetically related to.

"Problem?" Trollpaw's voice goes up, implying that the single word was a question. His smile curved to become even wider.

**Cynthia: This is evil poop.  
Jade: I...what? **

"Yes! You set Cloverpaw on fire and now she's dead!" Thorpaw put his late leaf-fall leaf colored paw into Hammerspace and pulled out his special hammer, smashing the cat he was genetically related to into the bract-covered ground.

Trollpaw bounced back, nothing wrong with him at all. He vibrated, causing what some call a purr, and ran off again. Thorpaw snarled, his sharp canine teeth showing, as he started trying to pursue the fleeing ginger tom to catch him and confront him once more. But Trollpaw yanked an acorn from a passing tree and flung it backwards. It smashed into Thorpaw's angry face, leaving a happy, loopy smile on Trollpaw's twisted expression.

The strong tom with a pelt the color of dead leaves finally decided to surrender, trudging back to camp to help everyone lay Cloverpaw to rest, while the strange-looking tom with several different colors in his pelt ran free to terrorize others.

0o0o0

"TROLLPAW! APPLESTAR IS DEAD NOW BECAUSE OF YOU!" Dawncloud raged as she cradled the charred remains of the clan's leader in her arms. First, it was her apprentice, now her leader. Cookiestar hadn't even departed a long time ago, from being consumed by a bear, and now Applestar had become lamented.

**Cynthia: sigh  
Jade: OMGOMGOMGMGOMGOGMGO COOKIESTAR! OMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOGMOGM *squeals* YAYYYY **

Trollpaw snickered. "BWAHAHAHA!" The other felines stared at him, their gazes holding fear and confusion, soon anger. "MEEHEEE!" The ugly tom cackled, smirking at the horrified cats. "Problem?"

**Cynthia: Teehee*  
Jade: Uh..I'm having a flashback when our team troll leader said that to me *shudders***

Thorpaw's physiognomy was red with pure anger and rage. His brown paw reached into Hammerspace and produced his special hammer, smashing the cat he was genetically related to into the ground to the point where he should surely be two-dimensional, but sadly for everyone, he wasn't.

0o0o0

Dawncloud stood proud and tall as her wise ancestors gave her nine lives. After she went through the pain of he nine lives, Applestar stepped forward, causing a small whooshing sound.

"I hail you by your new name—" she started.

"Wait!" A dark blonde apprentice ran toward them, stopping in front of Dawncloud. "Because of that tyrant with the strange face, I give you your tenth life, so you will be able to survive everything he does, including spawning a creeper in your den. Use it well." Cloverpaw touched her nose to the top of the cream tabby's head.

Dawncloud was instantly filled with defenses, for everything from water balloons being thrown to creepers being spawned. It felt absolutely, positively amazing.

**Cynthia: ****Wth.  
Jade: ...Minecraft? **

Applestar sent a glare at Cloverpaw for interrupting her, her nose wrinkling slightly. She let out a small huff and began again, "I hail you by your new name, Dawnstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader and an extra life to defend yourself, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of the clan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

0o0o0

Dawnstar called a meeting. "I am sorry to say this, but it is time for Trollpaw's warrior ceremony. Oh, and Thorpaw's."

**Cynthia: sigh  
Jade: What- he isn't exiled?**

**HAHAHAHAHAH :')**


	3. DANGEROUS TROLLFACE!

**Okay, I DEFINITELY need to give credit to Illuminastro. She wrote like half of this. Thank you, Astro! :D By the way, the clan is CookieClan.**

**Cynthia: Jade should belong there.  
Jade: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! YEAAAH! I'M GOING THERE NOW! *Magically transports to Cookieclan and steals all the cookies* **

Dawnstar had already lost half of her ten lives in the past moon to Trollpaw. Trollpaw had seemed to get worse and worse. The she-cat's appearance had differed, on her first life fire had caught on her cream pelt, yours truly by Trollpaw. Now it was a scorched blackened color, sickening to all. One night, she had found a squirrel, lying there for her. She imagined some apprentice had left it for her. She was right, but it had been a certain apprentice. Soon, after a few bites, she found that the squirrel was rotten, with tiny worms squiggling inside.

Even Featherpool didn't see the light sickness that fell over the leader soon, and with shock not decreasing along the way, less than a quarter moon later she lost a life. Soon after the leader found out it had been Trollpaw.

Disgust lay over the leader when she had recovered, and many times Dawnstar felt the urge to exile the deadly, disastrously tom. But Trollpaw's and Thorpaw's mother, Rainfrost, had talked to her for the hundredth time not to.

Dawnstar's heart felt full of contempt along the other lives, and multiple times she found lava blocks piled in her den, once lighting up a fire. She didn't know how in StarClan's name the ghost-faced apprentice found items from Minecraft, in which had been banished long ago. The smoke pouring out of the den and ashes crumbling around had filled her lungs, and she had fallen with her third life.

**Cynthia: Like what. Cauldrons?  
Jade: Wow...Why don't you you just exiled him?**

Three more lives whizzed by as Trollpaw struck, and StarClan knows why he was after her. Was it that his mother was deputy? Or maybe one leader down he was closer to leading her beloved CookieClan? The thought shot a shudder down her spine.

**Cynthia: HAHAHAHAH  
Jade: COOOOOOOKIECLAN! **

Those guesses were shot down when she realized it wasn't just her. Featherpool had soon died and Timberfrost took her place. When Honeypelt's kits arrived, finding the names of Frostkit, Lionkit, and Goldenkit, she knew her new medicine cat had an eye on young Frostkit, even though he was still young. But who knew when Trollpaw would strike? After all, she was the only one with multiple lives.

Now, back to the present, Dawnstar was about to give warrior names to Trollpaw and Thorpaw.

"I, Dawnstar, leader of CookieClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," Dawnstar mewed, flicking her tail as she sat on the highrock.

"Trollpaw and Thorpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"We do." Trollpaw snickered a bit, making the leader wary.

**Cynthia: hue hue hue  
Jade: Hue hue hue**

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Trollpaw, from this moment you will be known as Trollface. StarClan dishonors your craftiness and ways to torture cats, and we sort of welcome you as a full warrior of CookieClan. Thorpaw, from this moment you will be known as Thorhammer. StarClan honors your muscle and guts to stand up to Trollface, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CookieClan."

Trollface's expression twisted into a dark frown, as if he wasn't content with his name and qualities. But Thorhammer stood tall next to him, his eyes gleaming proudly.

**Cynthia: lel.  
Jade: Of course it would be those names**

Trollface's face went back to its usual grin when all of a sudden the camp was overflowed with sudden water, streaming in with a black glint rippling in its waves.

Cats started to panic, all taking their turn to glare at Trollface as they tried to flee the flooding camp. Water swarmed around the clearing, and it started to pour from above. Leaves were knocked from the trees, branches falling and Dawnstar watched frantically as a humongous arching branch from a tree tumbled down to fall into the entrance of the camp; they were trapped.

**Cynthia: Hue hue hue  
Jade: Hue hue hue**

Kits squealed in the nursery, and Trollface smirked from his place on top of a hill. Blossomstorm tried to get up to him, but he pushed her off to fall into the swirling currents. Thorhammer bustled out of the nursery, his muscles rippling along his shoulders as Honeypelt, Lionkit, Frostkit and Goldenkit rode on top of him with half glee.

All of a sudden, Goldenkit lost her grip and plunged into the water, wailing. Honeypelt cried out for her lost kit as it drowned.

Trollface was still on top of the hill, chuckling. At last, he swooped down from his hill, and knocked into Thorhammer. Rainfrost hissed at her son, but soon her gaze snapped to the kits that tried to grab onto Thorhammer's fur. Honeypelt let a snarl into the air, her paw lashing out into the air.

**Cynthia: O_O  
Jade: o.O**

The whole camp could feel the young queen's anger at Trollface, for they felt it too. Multiple cats lined up, trying to support themselves in the swarming waves. Thunder crackled above as Trollface was ambushed by his angry Clanmates.

The ginger tom managed to slip away, swimming back to his hill with not much trouble. The cats hissed at him angrily.

**Cynthia: TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
Jade: Lol**

The waves became rougher causing one huge wave to crash down on the clan, causing some cats to lose their steady rhythm and plunge beneath the water. The cats that came back up were fewer than there had been before the wave.

The sick and twisted cat known as Trollface cackled as he watched his clanmates fall. Few remained, and the tom was determined to finish them off for his own amusement.

**Cynthia: Thats' evil.  
Jade: Pretty dark**

But soon, the storms dissipated and the water washed away, for the ginger tom was out of power. He'd left his wand with a center of unicorn's hair at Hogwarts, so he had to use the magic he'd had with him in a bottle. But it was all out.

Dawnstar, Rainfrost, Timberfrost, Thorhammer, Frostkit, Pebblestorm, and a barely living Lionkit survived. Honeypelt, also alive, was crouched with her two kits curved up in her stomach. Thorhammer, being the cat he was, had no injuries at all. Dawnstar clung onto her two last lives, her tired one having slipped away. Rainfrost and Timberfrost were slightly injured, but mostly okay. Pebblestorm was off to the side, unconscious,

Trollface roared in frustration and ran off, the leaves crunching beneath his feet alerting the other cats.

**Cynthia: sigh  
Jade: hehe**

"We must leave," Dawnstar announced, catching the attention of the remaining cats. "Unless we want CookieClan to die, wipe out entirely, we must go."

Thorhammer nodded in agreement, approval gleaming in his eyes. The other cats agreed as well, though Rainfrost was reluctant to leave her son, despite all he did, including murdering her mate and other clanmates.

Thorhammer slapped his mother gently with a rubber glove, and logic knocked into her. She nodded along the rest at last.

**Cynthia:Rubber gloves? you mean rubber paw.  
Jade: We should have had those gloves during Logic time with Royce. **

The small amount of cats devised a plan to find a place to go, deciding where they would go and what type of place they would try to find.

Meanwhile, Trollface planned what he should do to the cats. His horrible grin became wider when a firefly lit up above his head.

**Cynthia: O_O  
Jade: Firefly? **

COOKIECLAN

Leader

Dawnstar—Scorched and blackened [once cream-tabby] she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy

Rainfrost—Grey tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Medicine Cat

Timberfrost—Reddish-brown tom with green eyes.

Warriors

Pebblestorm—Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and chest and blue eyes.

Trollface—Ginger tabby tom with a very peculiar face. (Who's kind of not in CookieClan right now…)

Thorhammer—Brown tom with very strong muscles amber eyes, with a place that is hardly noticeable right next to him that is the portal to Hammerspace.

Apprentices

Queens

Honeypelt—Small golden tabby she-cat with a black paw and ear and bright green eyes. Kits: Frostkit- white she-cat with amber eyes. Lionkit- golden tabby with green eyes.


	4. Trollface and Trollita love story

**So... I had this sitting in my Google Drive, finished, for about a week. Heh. Still giving credit to Illuminastro, we've kind of started collab writing, so... I only ever write with her, now. lol.**

**Cynthia: ;)  
Jade: *claps* :D**

Trollface grinned evilly. The Clan had stopped after many moons at a place they could call home. He had followed them all the way without them noticing. Through moors and marshes, forests of tall, grand trees and lands where streams from rivers swirled around, rocks piling up and making distinctive marks in the vast outside land.

**Cynthia: Nice description.  
Jade: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Along the way, he'd met a silver she-cat with the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. Her name was Trollita.

**Cynthia: JADE ARE YOU THINKING WHAT IM THINKING HAHAHHAHHA  
Jade: Hell Yeah! HAHAHAHAHAHA LOL! WHAT A COINCIDENCE! LOL **

They'd fallen in love instantly and had kits. They looked awesome! Trollface was glad they had his handsome marks, but one also had the face pattern of their mother. His kits were Highlighter- the neon green one with flashing turquoise eyes. The every-shade-of-blue-in-the-world kit was RIPple, with dark black eyes and a deathly glint in his eyes- delighting his father. And the last kit looked royal with the shade of purple her pelt was. Her name was Maleficent.

**Cynthia: DAYUM Maleficent.  
Jade: Lol! XD**

Maleficent, Highlighter, and RIPple. Trollface was completely sure they would be just what they needed to ally with him to destroy the Clans. RIPple was obviously going to be like his father, Highlighter, though dumb, looked stealthy and quick. Maleficent, he just didn't know. That amazed and frustrated at her, with her innocent silver eyes a golden spark.

**Cynthia: That's a pretty nice description.  
Jade: Nice. **

Trollface and Trollita were both very proud of their kits. Trollface tried to hide his annoyance with their only daughter, she seemed to be in favor of his beloved.

**Cynthia: Of course.  
Jade: AWW TollxTroll Forevah 3 **

All three kits just loved to play pranks on each other. One would almost always end up dying because of their siblings, but of course would just bounce right back to life. Trollface would see to it they did. They had to. Trollita was also disturbing his plans, she was too soft on them.

**Cynthia: Oh, so whose genes gave immortality to them?  
Jade: XD **

She said, "After everything everyone has done to me, I want for at least my kits to be happy." Trollface thought that was as stupid as thunder with no sound. His kits should learn the difficulty of life, how to live and deal with it. He gave no mercy. He only fought for revenge.

**Cynthia: Man, that's the quote of the MOON. Get over it.  
Jade: Wow. **

He hadn't even let the kits become stronger. As soon as they came into the world, they continued onward, following the "Clan" as they tried to find a new place to live.

**Cynthia: lolwut  
Jade: Wot. **

Luckily, the kits were able to keep up, even if once in a while Trollita had to carry one once in a while, which Trollface didn't really approve of.

Needn't mention, RIPple was the strongest of all of his kits- determined to be just like him. This, Trollface liked. He despised his daughter the most, so happy and pure of heart. She merely thought they were after the Clans to play with them. It was disgusting.

**Cynthia: Your face is disgusting.  
Jade: BAD TROLLFACE! BAD! **

Back to the present, Trollface was looking through the trees, still grinning evilly. He'd been grinning all through the time you were reading what had happened to lead up to this part. RIPple was grinning evilly as well, Highlighter was staring blankly, and Maleficent was smiling.

**Cynthia: He has a permanent grin, dammit!  
JadeL Oh no. **

The royal purple kit jumped out into the clearing, walking up to the "Clan" cats, ruining Trollface's plan.

"Hi!" she said happily. All the cats turned to look at her, gasping as they saw her horrible face, terror rising in their throats, that blocked out any sounds. "You guys look funny. Not like me." Trollface's daughter mewled, but padded forward to sniff Thorhammer.

**Cynthia: lel.  
Jade: Whoa. **

"Get it away!" He roared, posing his hammer outwards, in a matter of seconds to be brought down. Trollface arched his back, ready to attack, but before he could strike, Maleficent did. Hurt sparked in her eyes, turning into a seed of anger that blossomed into a snarl.

**Cynthia: Has he never learnt that every male action comes with a female overreaction?  
Jade: YEAH! YOU GO GURL!**

"It's...it's Trollface's face!" Thorhammer exclaimed.

**Cynthia: Yeah I know.  
Jade: Yeah...lol**

"But more… feminine," Pebblestorm added.

**Cynthia: YOU DON'T SAY  
Jade: Yeah I know. **

"And a bit less grotesque." Dawnstar frowned.

**Cynthia: You're the leader! DO SOMETHING!  
Jade: Lol. Yeah**

"I'm not an it," She whispered ever so softly, her voice only heard by those close. "I am Maleficent."

**Cynthia: Yeah, send them to Starclan!  
Jade: YOU GO GUUUURL **

Green smoke began to rise from the ground, swirling around in the air and staying just under Maleficent. Her silver eyes turned into a whole color, the black of her eye gone to be seen. Black wrapped itself around her back, leaving only ever a sliver of her royal purple to color her stomach. Light flared up as she opened her mouth to speak, her sharp teeth gleaming red and green around a forest of green and yellow fire building up.

**Cynthia: *whistles*  
Jade: Whoaa. **

Her ears grew to become horns and black wings sprouted from her black back. Her neck grew long and became skinnier. Long black spikes shot out of her neck. Her nose and mouth grew out to become a very long snout.

**Cynthia: ;)  
Jade: AWWWWHSOOOME **

When all of this finished, the monstrosity began to grow. It grew to be as tall as a twoleg kit, then a twoleg adult, then a monster, then a tree, and finally stopped when it was much, much taller than anything any cat had ever seen.

**Cynthia: AWH SO EPIC  
Jade: Dragon?**

"Go away!" The dragon roared, her cry shattering the leaves off of the trees. Her eyes gleamed terrifyingly.

**Cynthia: That escalated quickly.  
Jade: Niice. **

The cats of CookieClan screamed, running away as fast as they could while Maleficent breathed green fire. She started after the cats, snapping her teeth at them as if she was trying to eat them, and she possibly was.

**Cynthia: Or not.  
Jade: NOO! DON'T RUN AWAY! I WAANNNA EAT YOU GUYS D; **

Meanwhile, Trollface sat back with his other two kits, eating popcorn covered in butter. Maleficent was doing a great job without his help. He was surprised, for he'd thought that Maleficent would turn out to be a good cat. But she was probably the most evil of them all. He could tell by, the jealousy in RIPple's eyes.

**Cynthia: Yer gon' be wrong.  
Jade: I like Maleficent. **

For a few moments, Trollface just wondered where Maleficent got the power to transform. She most certainly didn't get it from his family. He glanced over at Trollita, wondering about her… But she seemed to avoid his gaze, the emotion in her eyes not visible to him.

**Cynthia: What'd she do, is she actually transformed from a Twoleg?  
Jade: Huh? **

Trollface handed a pawful of popcorn to his son, RIPple.

Maleficent continued to chase after the Clan. She roared angrily. They could even see her from back where they were, as her tall, broad wings and back were humongous against the forest's trees.

She breathed fire, hitting a cat named Mossypath. She fell, burning from the green fire. Her screams could be heard by some voles that lived extremely far away. Maleficent froze, her wings falling from the air to droop on her back. The glow in her eyes shimmered, and her mouth shut to close off the neon fire.

"What am I doing?" her voice boomed, but all fury and power was drained from it. "Why am I killing cats?" She started to shrink, slowly, but faster as she became smaller. Soon she was just the miniature version of the giant monster she was before. slowly, though, the features of the monster dissipated, and cat features blossomed. Eventually, she was a regular cat, just like she used to be.

**Cynthia: Well that was nice.  
Jade: Ohkay. **

Several cats from CookieClan stepped forward to her, and passed as they slowly inched to their camp. Dawnstar picked Maleficent up in her jaws, but Trollface could see she was trembling. Highlighter bounded up to meet the cats and slipped through to his sister. "Will you play now?" he complained. "I'm so bored," he told Maleficent as she was put to the ground.

Mossypath just sat on the ground, burned and blackened like Dawnstar had been so many moons ago. No one payed attention to her, and she didn't draw attention for she was unconscious.

MALEFICENT ignored him and went to meet Trollface. "Daddy, daddy!" she cried. "Can I become a dragon to play? Can I?" She smiled giddily. "I can fly and let you take rides on me and we can go to play by the stream and we can meet Grandfather Twoface and we can.."

**Cynthia: Grandfather Twoface? O_O  
Jade: HAHA**

Trollface growled in disgust. "How about to play killing CookieClan?" He snorted in fury. Then he froze. Grandfather Twoface? That explained it, or at least it would when Trollita and him had a talk.

0o0o0

For reasons that Dawnstar couldn't fathom, she let Trollface, Trollita, and their kits join CookieClan. Trollita became Trollflower, Highlighter became Neonkit, Maleficent became Dragonkit, RIPple became Deathkit, and Trollface stayed the same. Eventually CookieClan learned to trust the one-of-a-kind family.

**Cynthia: Did they manipulate her or something?  
Jade: AWWH. **

The future of the Clan was as bright as Neonkit's eyes. Maleficent—or Dragonkit, became transport for the Clan, and great fun for everyone. Deathkit became the best fighter to defend his Clan known in history. Mossypath and Dawnstar couldn't be told apart anymore, though, for their blackened pelts looked exactly the same.

Trollface kept to himself, always looking unhappy. Thoughts of this 'Grandfather Twoface' lurked in his sulking mind. He had sucked little information out of Trollita, and his transformation was still unknown to him, which awakened, once more, every thought evil and every thought, well, just treacherous.

**Cynthia: So what is it about her then?  
Jade: ...Nice. **

What really made Trollface angry, was every single time he looked at one of his kits, he could see their face becoming less like his and more like a regular cat's. Trollflower's face was changing, as well. If Thorhammer had noticed, he DEFINITELY showed it. But teasing and mocking had been forbidden from the Clan.

**Cynthia: Damn strict.  
Jade: D: **

Eventually Thorhammer, luckily for Trollface, had completely forgiven him, and they were back to their normal close brother status again. They even started texting again, though they hadn't in a while, because... the internet the nearby twolegs had... had been taken away! Trollface wanted to cry at the thought.

**Cynthia: TALK DAMMIT  
Jade: ANTI-SOCIAL! **

One day, Trollface was standing on a cliff, and was pushed off.

He died.

**Cynthia: k den  
Jade: Aw. I'll miss him. **

**Okay, okay, let me explain. Legacy means to pass on from father to son or something similar to that, right? Well, this story is called Trollkit's LEGACY, so he was never the main character. His kits are the real main characters. That's why his story was so short. He only had 2 chapters to himself.**

**Cynthia: HAHAHA I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE  
Jade: Haha XD Niiice **

**You guys should search up Lighting and Moon, because they posted a COMMENTARY for this story! I feel so honored! Seriously! :D**

**Cynthia: THANK YOU :DDDDDDD  
Jade: *squeals* THAAANKS 3 **


End file.
